Multiverse War Book 1: Society
by TruShadowKing
Summary: When the world is threaten by Aliens bent on destruction it up to 8 heroes to stop them and in doing so become greater...This is the first book in my Multiverse War series hope you enjoy the changes! Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Super & Team Legends origins remain the same except for small changes and there are very different versions of Heroes you know and love!
1. Metron's Watch

**Multiverse War: Justice Society**

 **Book 1**

 **Chapter 1: Watchful Guardian**

I am Metron New God of New Genesis and with my Mobius Chair I see all and I know all. I've recently witnessed a…Rebirth of a new Earth in the Multiverse. A hero from Earth 1 Barry Allen a speedster known as The Flash used his powers and ran back in time to save his mother in doing so he created a ripple in time and a new timeline was born…a timeline called Flashpoint.

This timeline is filled with war and so many horrors I dare not speak about such events. The Flash used his powers once again to fix this horrific timeline and in doing so gave birth to this new version of Earth 1 a merging of the orignal Earth 1 and Earth 38. Many things are similar on this new Earth 1 such as the emerald archer's and scarlet speedster's origins and then there are many new different things, now heroes who were not present now exist and with new heroes also come new threats. His change effects not only his own universe but many others and this may come back to haunt him.

* * *

 **Location: Gotham City**

A figure approached a computer and watched as another figure input several command codes as several flies appeared on the screen. The figure stood and looked at the files that had been collected "You have been a busy bat haven't you?"

"Always, though it's taken time to piece together what I know to be true and what this universe changes about its greatest heroes but this is what I've piece together so far" the sitting figure typed away at the computer some more "Oracle play subject flies please."

 **Subject: Superwoman**

· **Identity: Kara Kent/Kara Zor-El**

· **Planet of Origin: Krypton**

· **Powers/Abilities: Flight, Super Speed, Heat Vision, Super Hearing, Super Strength, Invulnerability and more**

They watched as a 2nd screen popped up and showcased the powerful woman in several instances of saving the day. Beating a villian known as Reactron, stopping colliding trains, blocking bullets from hitting several police and even a clip of her saving a cat from a tree. A favorite clip is watching the Woman of Steel float outside of Maxwell Lord's office and threaten him.

 **Subject: Black Lightning**

· **Identity: Jefferson Pierce**

· **Planet of Origin: Earth**

· **Powers/Abilities: Able to generate and manipulate lightning in various forms, Flight, Olympic Level Skills**

A screen popped up showcasing the african american superhero saving a group of protesters in the Richland from gun fire with a lightning shield and then for lack of better term zapping the goon who fired upon them.

 **Subject: Martian Manhunter**

· **Identity: Agent John Jones/J'onn J'onzz**

· **Planet of Origin: Mars**

· **Powers/Abilities: Shapeshifting, flights, Density Control, Super strength, telepathy, telekinesis heat vision and more**

They watched as J'onn squared off against a White Martian phasing through it several times and then ending it with a uppercut.

 **Subject: The Flash**

· **Identity: Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen**

· **Planet of Origin: Earth**

· **Powers/Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, Accelerated Healing and more**

They watched clips of the Scarlet Speedster using his many gifts to save the day. Facing another speedster and even facing two thieves with guns that fshoot ice and fire.

 **Subject: Hawkgirl**

· **Identity: Kendra Saunders**

· **Planet of Origin: Earth, Possiblily Thanagar**

· **Powers/Abilities: Flight, Exellent Hand to Hand Combatant, Tactical Oversight, Exellent Weapons Combatant**

They watched and were impressed at how easily she used her Mace to knock out Solomen Grundy.

 **Subject: Black Canary**

· **Identity: Dinah Laurel Lance**

· **Planet of Origin: Earth**

· **Powers/Abilities: Proficient Hand to Hand Combat Skills, Sonic Scream dubbed Canary Cry**

 **Subject: Guardian**

· **Identity: Agent John Diggle**

· **Planet of Origin: Earth**

· **Powers/Abilities: Artificially Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Strength, Stamina, Speed, Agility, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, Hand to Hand Combat Skills, Shield Mastery, Weapons Combat Skill, Tactical Oversight**

 **Subject: Green Arrow**

· **Identity: Oliver Queen**

· **Planet of Origin: Earth**

· **Powers/Abilities: Archery Mastery, Proficient Hand to Hand Combat Skill, Parkour Skills, Tactical Oversight**

They watched as the tree subjects teamed up to stop several League of Assassin members. Dinah blocked several sword strikes with her staff and then blew the man away with her cry. John quickly took down two league members and then using his shield to block a strike, push the assassin back and lifting him up with the shield and spin kicked him away. Oliver used his bow to block the strikes of Malcom Meryln the two separated a good distance and knocked their bows in rapid succession fired multiple arrows at each other until the Green Arrow gained the upper hand and caught the assassin in the shoulder causing his fellow assassins to gather around him and dropped a smoke bomb as they disappeared.

"Interesting I've seen this one in action before he reminds me of **him** "

"Hmm it would seem in this universe he was the first hero to appear 1 year after the bomb incident here in Gotham"

"Yes, he was shortly followed by the others...I assume you have a file on me as well Ms. Gordon" the figure more so stated than asked

Barbara turned to him and smirked "Well Mr. Robin John Blake I've collected a file on just about every metahuman and 'hero' that has emerged in the last few years in this universe. I'm not as hard-boiled as this world's Bruce was..." she said looking at the encased Batman suit a constant reminder of his sacrifice "...but I'm also not stupid I see the good these heroes do but I also see the danger in what could happen if they turned against the world, trust me I know what happens when they do…"

"So you've told me and don't call me Robin I hate that name"

"I've collected these files only as a last resort for multiple scenarios some good and some...not so good"

"So what you're saying is we should be prepared for the worst" John stated

Barbara turned to him and sighed "I'm saying we should just be prepared and with these heroes having just saved the world from an alien invasion I think its time we made them aware of what's about to take place."

* * *

 **And that was the setting of the stage for a Multiverse War thank you for reading the actual story will begin soon. Also, let me know which team up and or origin you'd like for me to write out in a side story see ya soon!**


	2. Invasion pt 1

**Ch 2 of Book 1**

 **Shoutouts**

 **Guest: Jeff can generate lightning in comics and in the show mine is based more of the power of the comic version just with the BL show suit**

* * *

 **Ch. 2: Invasion pt 1**

 **Location: Central City**

 **6:45 AM**

Barry Allen better known as the fastest man alive _'The Flash'_ stood still and silent in his apartment thinking about the recent events that had taken place. He turned to look over his shoulder at his sleeping girlfriend and he smiled, it has been a week since what they are calling 'The Invasion" incident and he had a lot on his mind. He thought back to how all this started...

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Location: StarLabs, Central City**

 **9:30 pm**

During a routine night for team Flash they catch a blip on their radar and soon The Flash went to investigate a meteor crash outside Central City. It would turn out to be something much worse than a meteor, it was a spaceship from which aliens emerged startling Barry enough to fall on his ass. "Come on...Aliens!" He raced back to Star Labs to debrief his team and the next morning Lyla Michaels Director of Argus meets with them.

 **10:00 am**

"Aliens. Are they 'Alien' aliens or little green men?" Cisco said excitedly

Barry sighed but smiled "Both, sort of."

"Since we learned of them, we've been calling them the Dominators." Lyla says as she pulls up photos of them on holo screens showing the Dominators in silhouette.

"Okay, that is not the name of a species that comes in 'peace'." Wally stated

H.R. Wells added "No. No, it's very aggressive."

"So how long have you known about these Dominators?" Iris asked

Lyla sighed the responded "Since the '50's."

Joe smirked "That was them. Redmond, Oregon. The government tried to cover it up." he catches Barry's look "What? I watch Syfy channel."

Lyla plays a video on their holo screens "In 1951, they appeared under the same sort of circumstances. A ship crash landed, little to no communication. We learned they were abducting humans to gather intel about us. They attacked and hundreds of soldiers lost their lives. Then, for some inexplicable reason, they left. All contact had been lost until three months ago when the DOD received this" she plays audio recording

 _"We pose no threat to 'human' inhabitants. Understanding is our purpose. Any action against us will prompt swift retaliation."_ Everyone listened to the Dominator speak and the reality of the situation set in.

Lyla cleared her throat "So when we discovered four ships heading towards Earth, we were concerned that it was happening all over again. One of them, obviously, landed here."

Joe sighed "Right, 'cause we ain't got enough crazy going on here in Central City."

Lyla tells Barry that she knows he'll want to fight but he can't stop them alone and says she knows where he can get some help if the need arises. Barry nods in agreement saying he knows some other people that can help as well.

"Cisco please call Felicity tell her that I need Ollie's help...Im sure he'd much rather me not carry him" He said as he quickly got into uniform

"Got it covered Barry" as the long haired young man heads over to the console

"Thanks, Caitlin...HR can you please prep the Starlabs Hanger for use were going to need a stage area and it might get crowded here"

Caitlin smiled "That's a good idea we're on it"

"Where are you going?" Iris asked as she sees Barry about to run off

"If were gonna fight aliens we should have some aliens of our own" He smiles at her before running off

* * *

 **Location: Downtown, Metropolis**

 **12:30 pm**

"Remember she's just scared when she returns to normal treat her with respect and kindness I'll check in later to determine what caused her to transform after so long"

"Of course Superwoman thank you" Detctive Maggie Sawyers responded as she and her men packed up and headed out

"Well as much as I love visiting my old stomping grounds, it seems like you didn't need me...I mean you are 'you' after all" a deep cheerful voice called out from behind the woman of steel

Kara turned to her ally for this recent battle "Nonsense Black Lightning its always fun working with you, and you were brilliant deflecting Rampage away from the crowds"

"Thank you so what's..." Jefferson prepared to speak but was interupted by someone wearing red appearing right in front of he and Superwoman in the blink of an eye

"Flash...what are you doing here?" Kara asked surprised to see her speedy friend here

"Hey Ka...Superwoman...you must be Black Lightning nice to finally meet you" he quickly called out extending his hand

Jeff smiled and shook it as both hand touched a yellow spark and a blue spark ignited "Nice to meet you as well Flash"

Superwoman gave Barry a pointed look and he turned his attention back to the Woman of Steel "Oh right hey can we talk somewhere else a bit private" he said as he could here the pictures being taken

"Very well lets head to the roof of the Daily Planet" she said as she and Jeff began floating upwards

"Cool meet you there" Flash said running off in a whoosh cause the other heroes to increase their speed as well...but to no avail as the Flash was waiting for them when they got there

"Not everything is a race Flash" Kara chuckled as she and Jeff landed

Flash scoffed and smiled "Sure its not anyway so...this is why I'm here, I could really use your help fighting these aliens called the Dominators"

Flash explained the threat of aliens in Central City and both are quickly on board to help the scarlet speedster. Kara even decides to call her friend Alex Danvers who is 2nd in command of the D.E.O and request the help of Special Agent John Jones, but discovers that he is returning from an off world mission and wont be there in time. With that out of the way she turned and nodded indicating that they were ready.

"Alright thanks guys"

Jeff smiled "Lead the way Flash we'll be right behind you"

"Of course you will be slowpokes" Barry smiled as he raced off with the two heroes in two behind him

* * *

 **Location: Star Labs, Central City**

 **45 min Later**

The group of heroes still in their hero gear stood outside of the Star Labs Hanger in Central City and watched as the Green Arrow landed his Arrow Tip Shaped Jet **(The Batman Variant)**. Soon the Green Arrow exited the jet with his partner Black Canary in tow.

Barry smiled at seeing his friend and mentor walking up to him "Arrow" he nodded

"Flash, great to see you again..." The two heroes shook each others hand Barry with a smile and Oliver with a small smirk. The other heroes around them could tell these two had a strong history, friendship and respect for each other. "...I brought Black Canary hope..."

Barry smiled and zipped over to Dinah and hugged her to which she hugged him back. "Of course the more the merrier, it's good to see you again Canary"

"Likewise Flash and...oh my god is that Superwoman" she stopped mid sentence as she noticed the perky blonde kryptonian

Flash turned to his friends "Yea guys this is Superwoman and Black Lightning he's the hero of Freeland..." he said pointing to the super powered heroes then gestured to his old friends "...and these are two of my old friends Black Canary and the Green Arrow he was the first one to train me"

The introductions made the four heroes greeting and shook hands "I've watched some of your battles in Freeland you do tight effcient work" Arrow stated

"Thank you I've followed your work as well, Star City is lucky to have you and your team" Jeff smirked

Canary was calm on the outside but was geeking out on the inside "It's so amazing to meet you, you're an inspriration"

"Aww thank you Im really glad to see more women taking up the good fight" Kara responded

"You should meet Vixen she's a total badass" Dinah stated as the two shared a chuckle

After the introductions they all went inside and met up with the rest of team Flash who debriefed them all of what's going on and what they know. After the information is shared the Green Arrow suggested that they gauge everyone's abilities through a couple hours of training. That night after some rest they decided that Barry would best serve as team leader since he brought them all together. Felicity had arrived during the training leaving a young Roy and Thea to protect the city, she was joined by Agent Danvers and now they were preparing to make a game plan when they received a emergency video call from Lyla who was joined by Lucy Lane Director of the D.E.O. The Dominators had abducted the President of the United States after a meeting with Argus, the D.E.O and the DOD. They sent them the coordinates and said that both organizations sent there best agents to assist them

Barry turned to everyone "Heads up guys they need us Arrow you've got the best tactical mind in this group when in the field you call the shots"

Oliver nodded and they all headed out Flash speeding away, Superwoman and Black Lightning flying while Canary and Green Arrow took the spar motorcycles they keep at Star Labs.

 **Location: Salt Mines, Central City**

 **Time 8:00 pm**

Upon arriving and parking a distance away they are met by The Guardian a special agent of Argus and Hawkgirl a special agent of the D.E.O both good friends of Oliver and Barry.

"Good to see you Guardian" Oliver said shaking his brother in arms hand

John Diggle smiled as his mouth is the only part of his face you can see "Likewise man you good to see you as well Canary"

"We've missed you big guy" Canary stated hugging her old friend

"Didn't know I'd be working with you again Flash now I know were in good hands" Kendra smiled

"You're too kind Hawkgirl by the way this Superwoman and Black Lightning and you remember Arrow, Canary and Guardian"

"Indeed I..."

"Enough there will be time to meet and greet after this right now we've got to focus on saving the president." Oliver stated as a sort of rallying cry and it seemed to work as he had everyone's attention "We'll break into teams of two a engaging team and a extraction team. Superwoman will take Black Lightning, Black Canary, Hawkgirl and Flash inside as our heavy hitters engage the aliens Flash will get the president out to us the extraction team and we'll get him far away from here and return to join you"

"That's actually a good plan" Lightning stated

Kendra smriked "Aye Aye Robin Hood"

"He's right lets move" Barry smiled at his friends as they prepared to go in.

Upon entering the salt mines they find the president, but the Dominators prepare to kill him when he is found. The Flash quickly grabbed him and got him out to Oliver and Diggle who secured him in an Argus van. While the rest of the heroes inside fall victim once a Dominator activates a mind control device.

"Ahhhhh" Jeff screams as they all struggle and stagger with their minds being effected

"Superwoman do something" Dinah screamed out trying her best to control her cry. They all then turn silent as the heroes fall victim to Dominator control as

 **Outside 8:15 pm**

"Wait what was that red light just now" Dig called out as he tapped the van to drive off

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this" Barry stated

Oliver sighed "I really hate it when you say that cause it's usually followed by..." All three heroes flew back to the ground after being hit by a huge canary cry. "...Ahhhh...THAT its usually followed by that"

They all get up staggering but the sight they saw made them tense up in defense. The team of heroes Flash had gathered all stood before them red glows adorned upon their foreheads. Superwoman and Black Lightning hovered over the other two ladies.

"What the hell happened to them?" Diggle called out

"If I had to take a wild guess I'd say they've been whammied" Flash responded knowing a little bit about the subject

Hawkgirl tossed her mace at Green Arrow only for Guardian to activate his shield and block it bouncing it back to Kendra's hand. Green Arrow followed through shooting a grappling arrow only for Hawkgirl to block it. He fired other one and it was a flash bang arrow blinding them to give them a chance to get some distance. Superwoman fired her heat vision through the blinding light only barely missing them hitting the ground and knocking them back. Flash took the opportunity to get his two non whammed friends out of the line of fire hiding behind a van.

"Oh you really did it this time Barry"

"Wait wha..."

"You call for my help I come to Central City and then immeditly we end up, up shits creek" Oliver yelled

"Yeah...okay you're right" Barry nodded agreeing with his friend, soon a blast of heat vision burns through the van again barely missing Oliver.

"Ok we need a plan" Flash stated looking at Oliver

"Alright we need to subdue them not hurt them Dig you take Lightning get up close and keep up hand to hand you're shield can take lightning right?"

"We'll find out" Diggle responded

"Barry take Superwoman run her around the city then come back you said sonics effect her right, I'll take Hawk and Canary and get her in a position to stun her"

Barry nodded "Got it team tech can you switch frequencies to block out Canary's cry and can you locate whatever device turned them"

"Understood Flash" Felicity responded as her and team flash worked together to fulfill his request"

Superwoman came down on the van destroying it knocking them back. They quickly got up "Alright go!" Green Arrow commanded

Flash began running around in a circle extremely fast then threw lightning a Kara to get her attention "Hey Supes ready to eat my dust again" he taunted and ran off into the city with Superwoman following

Lightning flew down to tackle Guardian but the shield took most of the blow. Diggle quickly rebounding sprinted up close to the human battery and they engaged in hand to hand combat. Jeff's punches were enhanced by lightning and strength. Diggle was thankful for the enhanced strength and suit upgrades.

Oliver was engaged in combat with Dinah and Kendra. He'd been fighting along side and training with Dinah Lance for 5 years and even he knew she was a force to be reckoned with even with out her powers. He blocked her combo punches then ducked under her round house kick and used his bow to block Kendra's mace. He saw she was about to bring out her wings and after ducking under another mace swing and getting behind her shot other grappling arrow and succeeded in trapping her. She dropped struggling to break free he turned and saw Dinah break up her staff into escrima sticks, he readied his bow and the two ran at each other. Meanwhile the two most powerful members of the group ran and flew throughout Central City. Barry would take tight turns and corners to try to shake her but no dice.

"Barry"

"Yea Cisco"

"The device that whammied them is located inside the salt mine, the dominators have left it unguarded. You need to find away to destroy it!"

"On it" Barry stated before directing the girl of steel back to the salt mines

Oliver while blocking a swipe of Canary's weapons, he heard the message Cisco gave Barry and then heard a sonic boom as the two made their way back in their direction. "Barry I'm in position"

"Got it" Barry ran and ran with Superwoman right behind him. As they reached the battlefield he ran towards Oliver who kicked Canary back, angered she prepared to release a large cry at him. As if time slowed down Arrow shot a grappling arrow at a near by light pole moving out of the way just as Barry ran by and the massive cry hit Superwoman full on blasting her back inside the mine. Flash ran over and using a move taught to him by Oliver super speed hitting a pressure point knocking Dinah out.

"Go Barry we've got this" Oliver said as he ran toward Guardian

Barry ran into building and saw Kara staggering and blood coming out of her ears. He cased the building and found the alien whammy device and stood in front of it. "Come on Superwoman you still cant catch me!" Staggering and angry Kara yelled and flew at top speeds to tackle the scarlet speedster. Barry started vibrating his body and soon Kara went right through him destroying the device.

Outside Guardian and Arrow were facing off against Black Lightning and if it wasnt for his shield they'd been dead along time ago. He blocked another blast of lightning and Oliver shot a explosive arrow only for it to hit Jeff's electroshield. Lightning took the energy from the shield and gathered it preparing for a huge attack. Oliver looked over and saw Kendra had gotten free and was flying toward them her Nth metal mace now electrified the two old friends stood back to back.

Dig smirked "Well at least we got the president to safety"

"Yea so technically mission accomplished so dying now wouldn't be the worst thing right?" Oliver joked nocking 3 arrows

"Yea know I miss the days when you brooded more and joked less" Dig responded joking with his old friend

They prepared for the worst but slightly relaxed as both heroes dropped to the ground the red glow leaving their heads.

"Barry did it they are back to normal" Cisco yelled out

"Good job guys" Alex called out over the coms

The two quickly ran over to the downed heroes and checked on them after helping them up they saw Barry helping Superwoman out if the mines. Arrow ran over to Canary and undid the trick he showed Barry as Dinah took a deep breath and got up. Oliver helped her up and they all gathered around.

"Well team that was fun" Kendra stated holding her head

"Hey the mission was accomplished lets all head back to the Star Labs hanger to rest and regroup" Flash responded as everyone nodded and agreed to head back to base

* * *

 **Back at the Hanger 9:15 pm**

Upon arriving at the hanger they received a message from Lyla saying that they received the president and got him to safety. "He wanted to thank you but I told him your job wasn't finished yet, Im working with the DEO and we are tracking the remaining Dominators for now get some rest we'll contact you soon"

After everyone had been checked out by Caitlin they all gathered in the cortex to discuss their next plan. Before they got started they were finally joined by J'onn J'onnz an special agent of the D.E.O and friend of Superwoman. He explained to them that he was undercover on the Dominators mother ship and has discovered their plan.

"They plan to drop a meta bomb upon the city, it will wipe out all meta humans...as well as most of everyone else in their way" Jonn stated

"Are they that afraid of metas?" Flash asked shocked at what he has learned

"We have to stop them" Jeff said angrily thinking of his two meta human daughters

"Exactly we need a plan of attack" Kendra agreed folding her arm across her chest. They all take a moment to think and then they all look at Oliver.

Ollie stroked her stubble "Ok ok I'm thinkin gimme a min, Agent Danvers can you come with me for a mintue"

"While they're thinking Jonn do you know when they are planning to attack" Kara asked her old friend

J'onn sighed "In 12 hrs during mid day"

"Ok we've got it" Alex called out

Oliver nodded "We don't wait for them to come to us we take the fight to them"

"How?" Dinah asked

"Alex said the D.E.O took the Dominator ship that crashed here right and J'onn you said that the other 3 scouting ships didn't crash and have already returned to the mother ship well let's send the other one home with us inside ready to take them down from the inside out" Oliver said confident of his plan

"Brilliant that way we lessen damage to the city" Caitlin responded

"Yeah but aren't there like 3 full sized armies up there how are we gonna take them all out there are only 8 of us?" Diggle asked

Cisco responded quickly "We have an idea we've consulted with prof stein and came up with these devices that can scramble the Dominators unique brain pattern weakening them and giving you all enough time to blow the ship and escape"

J'onn shook his head "We cannot blow the ship the debris would kill millions but I can send it back to their home world as I studied there systems"

Barry looked at Oliver and both nodded "Alright there are 8 of us so we need two teams once again Flash and Superwoman with you two being the fastest of us can tag most of the Dominators while Lightning and Hawk follow behind them taking out as many as you can. While me, Guardian and Canary fight our way to the man control room and let J'onn do his thing" Oliver said laying out his plan

Barry nodded in agreement "We need a massive amount of those devices Cisco"

"With Felicity's help I can mass produce in 6 hours"

Superwoman, Arrow and Flash looked at each other and nodded "Sounds good..." they all looked at Oliver "...everyone get some rest we strike in 6 hours"

* * *

 **Costume Variants**

 **Kara - Man of Steel style Kryptonian full body suit no skirt**

 **Barry - S3 variant**

 **Oliver - S4 variant**

 **Dinah - Injustice 2 variant**

 **Kendra - Legends variant colored like Justice League colors**

 **Diggle - Supergirl Guardian variant with Gold chest armor**

 **Jonn - Supergirl variant**

 **Jeff - Younger, BL show suit, bald head and slimmer that CW variant**

 **Keep it moving I will explain the many changes of these heroes soon just keep reading and thanks for the support - Shado**


	3. Invasion pt 2

**Ch 3 of Book 1**

* * *

 **Ch 3. Invasion pt 2**

 **Location: Central City, Starlabs**

After coming up with a game plan the heroes dispersed and went their separate ways, but not before being asked by Team Flash to leave some of their uniforms to be upgraded in order to stand against the Dominators. After dropping off their uniforms but keeping their masks due their secret ids they all went to get some rest.

 _ **9:30 pm Black Lightning**_

"Hey Lynn, yes I'm alright...I'm currently in Central City, yes I know I said I'd be home tonight but its a end of the world type deal." Jefferson Pierce had called his wife to check in and was now explaining his current situation "Im still with Superwoman and even with other heroes dont worry I'll be fine please tell the girls I love them...ok I love you too see you tomorrow"

 _ **9:45 pm Flash**_

Barry sat in the monitor room of the Hanger checking for news of the Dominators when he heard Iris come in.

"Hey Babe" the african american woman said coming behind her boyfriends chair wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek

He smiled feeling better in her embrace "Hey You ok?"

"Yea just thinking about how you brought everyone together it's amazing" she said coming around to sit in his lap

"What can I say we know some amazing people who know other amazing people" he smiled before the two leaned in for a passionate kiss

 _ **10:00 pm Green Arrow & Black Canary**_

Oliver clad in a pair of star labs shorts walked into one of the guest rooms in the hanger to see Dinah hard at work doing push ups she wore a star labs sports bra and shorts. He could tell she was upset about the events earlier and figured he should talk to her though knowing her she'd probably end up punching him "You ok Dinah…"

She huffed as she continued to work out "No I'm not ok Ollie I had a alien screw with my head and make me attack my friends" she stopped and got up beginning a series of punches as she boxed the air

Oliver sat on the bed and sighed "I think Barry called it being whammied..." she stopped mid punch and looked at him with a glare he put his hands up "...ok ok you're right not funny, come here pretty bird"

The glare on her face seemed to vanish when he called her by his pet name she relaxed "I'm just glad I didn't hurt you or anyone else" she said as she straddled him

"Hey now they know that us regular old humans can keep up with the metas and that Black Canary is one of the most badass fighters on the planet" Oliver smiled as he saw her smile

"You trying to butter me up?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck as she slow began grinding on him

"Nope, just trying to help relieve some stress" he said as she begins to slowly kiss her neck

She moaned softly she then smirked as she pushed him back onto the bed as she continued to straddle him "Mmm you know the fastest way to do that with me!"

The two smirk and begin a passionate make out session. She sits back up removing the sports bra displaying herself for him to see she leans back down to reignite their love making

 **(Will Continue this Lemon in a separate Arrow Story)**

 _ **10:15 pm Hawkgirl & Guardian**_

In a seperate part of the hanger Hawkgirl and Guardian have all of their weapons laid out on a table and per their militant background they go through checking and cleaning all of their weapons getting ready for the fight.

"It really is good to see you again John I had heard what happened...I'm glad to see you back on your feet" she said as she wiped down her mace having it be in non-lethal mode

John smiled while he checked the structure of his shield "Thanks Kendra it's good to see you found your path after our last adventure

The two soldiers continued to catch up until it was time to take their weapons to Team Tech. They watched as Caitlin and Felicity mass produce the device needed to stun the Dominators while Cisco and HR worked on weapons to help against the aliens. Kendra then walks past a table in the Lab passing weapons like upgraded arrows, reinforced shock gloves and more

 _ **10:30 pm Superwoman & Martian Manhunter**_

J'onn Jones flew up to the roof of the Star Labs Hanger to join Kara who was sitting up there. "Penny for your thoughts" he said as he landed changing to his human form **(Hank Henshaw variant)**

Kara smiled "Like you need one...Im fine J'onn it good to see you it's been a while since our last D.E.O. mission together how's M'gann?"

J'onn smiled looking to the night sky "She still leads the rebels on Mars young as she is she is strong I have faith in her"

"And what is your take on the people we are working with?" Kara asked interested in his answer

"I need not use my telepathy to understand one thing my friend…they are all heroes"


End file.
